Find Your Love
by lollapalozzafanatic83
Summary: Blaise and Hermione were an item during the war until he left for Italy.Now that he's back everything's changed and he wants her back.But Draco Malfoy's not giving her up without a fight. HG/BZ, mentions of HG/DM Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A.N. so I know I'm supposed to be working on _Always There _but my computer needed to be fixed and when I listened to this song and watched the video it brought this plot bunny to me that keeps jumping on my pancreas! So here it is…Its based on _Find Your Love _by Drake, my new favorite song (for perhaps the week).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the song Find Your Love. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Drake respectively.

Find Your Love Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini walked to the popular nightclub _The Dragon_. Today he had come back from spending three years in Italy and after enduring a painful dinner with his mother and her new husband (her seventh or eighth), he was due for a little entertainment. When he walked in, he found a crowd of people gyrating to the bass of the music being played by the DJ. He strolled confidently to the bar, ignoring the lustful gazes of the obvious prostitues kept there to entice the men into spending more money at the bar.

"A Jack Daniel's on the rocks," he told the bartender, who hurried to fill the order. Despite it being a wizarding establishment, they served Muggle drinks.

As he stood there sipping his drink, he surveyed his surroundings. In what was obviously the VIP section, he saw the owner of the club, the notorious Draco Malfoy, surrounded by women all in various stages of undress. He and Blaise had been acquaintances in school but when the war reached its peak, Blaise had turned to the Order of the Phoenix for help, turning Draco into an enemy, as he had remained a Death Eater. How Malfoy escaped Azkaban was beyond Blaise's comprehension.

But who he saw sitting close to Malfoy's side made Blaise halt his people watching. _Hermione Granger _was sittingon Malfoy's lap wearing something slightly more modest than the rest of the girls. She was dancing, head thrown back as Malfoy enjoyed the attention. He waved off the other girls who looked put out at being upstaged. Blaise remembered when Hermione couldn't stand Draco Malfoy, wanting to be the one who made sure he got what he deserved after the war. But here she was grinding on him like some regular prostitute and Malfoy was free. Blaise wondered if it was possible Hermione knew he was here and was using Malfoy to make him jealous. They had been an item for the latter part of the war but after the war, she had broken it off and he had fled to Italy to get away from it all. And her.

Someone walked up to them and Hermione got up only to set herself close to Malfoy stranger and Malfoy spoke for a few minutes before Malfoy kissed Hermione, rose and left. Blaise took it as his opportunity. He walked through the crowd, his target Hermione and in sight. When he approached her she was startled and looked around for a way to avoid him.

"Hello Mia," he said grabbing her hand kissing the back of it.

"Don't call me that," she said wrapping her arms around herself, a defensive posture that Blaise noticed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy."

"I came back today," he said. "Since when have you become Draco Malfoy's whore?"

"I'm not a whore!" Her face was flushed with indignation. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"I missed you," he said deciding the conversation wasn't going the way he wanted.

Tears filled her eyes and she looked around paranoid. "Oh Blaise," she whispered, "I missed you too. So much. But things are different now. Draco owns almost all of Diagon Alley. He has the Ministry in his back pocket. I'm his now."

"I don't see how someone can own another person," he muttered. They were quiet for a while, the music still pumping around them. By then VIP was nearly empty, the other women out on the dance floor trying to find takers for the night.

"Do you think we could get out of here and just be together?" Blaise said.

Hermione looked apprehensive. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Just for tonight. And I'll leave you alone after-if that's what you want of course." He held his out for her.

She pondered his proposal for a few moments, glancing around again. She reached for his hand. "Okay."

Unnoticed in the shadows, someone watched them walk away together.

read and review, lolla


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. thanks to Weaselbee for being my first and (as of right now) only reviewer…lolla is so not feeling the love…

Disclaimer: see first chapter if you actually care…we all know I'm not J.K.

Find Your Love Chapter 2

They walked slowly along the muggle beach Blaise had apparated them. The silence that engulfed them wasn't uncomfortable; in actuality it was the opposite, hinting at what had once occurred between them. But while they weren't enduring the awkward silence that so many couples with their history experienced, neither of them knew what to say to the other. It seemed that there was no safe subject. Blaise decided to take the proverbial bull by the horns but Hermione beat him to it.

"Where did we go wrong?" she asked in a small voice. Blaise looked down at her in surprise, not expecting her to ask that.

He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Hermione stopped walking and grabbed his arm to stop him as well. "It does too matter!" she exclaimed. "You _ran_!"

"I proposed!" he returned. "And you declined. What was I supposed to do? Sit around and watch you date other men? Watch as you turned into the whore you're acting like?"

"I am not a whore!" she yelled back at him, her exclamation reminiscent from their conversation at the club.

He began to walk away from her. "Who are you trying to convince, Hermione?" he shot over his shoulder. "Me or yourself."

Theodore Nott watched from his car as the couple walked along the beach. The Dragon wouldn't be happy about his girlfriend sneaking around with her ex. Everyone knew about the history Hermione and Blaise shared, especially when Draco had become Knockturn Alley underlord and made Hermione Granger his. Draco Malfoy had behaved as only Draco Malfoy could and bragged about bagging the brightest witch of the time when no one else could and Hermione, abandoned by her friends and family for falling in love with a former Death Eater, just allowed him to get his own way.

Theo watched Zabini walk away from her and Hermione began to walk into the surf. Satisfied that the two would go their separate ways for the night, Theo pulled away from the curb slowly. he liked Hermione- everybody did-and he didnt want to be the one who had to tell The Dragon but he would be even more pissed if he found out and then learned that Theo had known.

Theo stumbled back from the blow to the cheek Draco had inflicted on him. Just as he expected Draco had been raging.

"Who does that little slut think she is?" he asked as he lunged for Theo again. He grabs him by the collar and swings him around into the glass cabinet. "How dare she take up with that fuckin' arsehole? I ought to drag her home by her hair and beat her to an inch of her life! And then fuck her senseless for even thinking about messing around behind my back!" He jumps on top of Theo and begins punching him repetitively. The only sounds were Theo's grunts as Draco's fists made impact.

Soon Draco stopped, out of breath and his knuckles bloody. Theo groaned and rolled over to the side of his body with the less bruises. Draco walked over to the dining room table, picked up a linen napkin and began to wipe his knuckles.

"Do nothing for now," he said in an eerily calm voice, not looking at the man struggling to remain concious. "Let them be lulled into a sense of false security. Either way they'll fuck up and I'll kill them both or nothing'll happen and I'll make you wish that would kill you." Draco walked out the room and Theo hoped that Hermione and Blaise really were screwing around for his sake.

A.N. I know it's crazy short but I'm really not feeling the love. Do you guys like it? PROVE IT!

A.N. 2: so my friend was complaining so i extended this chapter...the next chapeter is the sex scene and the reason why this story is rated M...i just gotta wait for my friend to finish writing it...reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I absolutely suck! I tried to write a lemon and failed and then I tried to get my buddy willow stryker to write one and she failed too. AND THEN I tried to use a book but again a huge failure. Im a virgin! What do I know about sex? Maybe if people actually request the lemon, I'll try one more time but I feel like I'm letting you guys down : (Read and review and I know they'll make me feel better! i also added to the last chapter just in case you missed or no one got the email :)

Disclaimer: if you care that much, see chapter 1!

Find Your Love Chapter 3

Three Days Later

Blaise entered his flat after work and immediately knew something was off. He slowly pulled his wand out its holster and crept towards his bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, sending the already ringing alarms in his head into a frenzy. Peering around the corner, he saw Hermione sitting on his bed, rubbing at her arms. He sighed and put his wand away. She wasn't a threat; she looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Hermione? How did you get in here?" She slowly looked up and he saw that her eyes were red. "What happened?"

She moved so fast, she was in his arms before he could realize she had moved. "Oh Blaise," she sobbed into his chest. "Draco knows we've been meeting." Blaise froze.

"I haven't seen you in did he find out?" Blaise's heart was beating quickly. He had seen evidence of Draco's influence in his short time of being back in England.

She shook her head, her face, still in his chest. "Who knows? I'm pretty sure he has people following me."

"So why the hell did you come here, of all places?" Blaise asked, wondering if in the years he had been gone if Hermione had lost the common sense she had possessed.

She snuggled deeper into his chest. "There's something absolutely heavenly about being in the arms of someone you love. No matter if you know that there's no way you could be together, just being in their presence makes life worth living."

Blaise swallowed thickly. "Why can't we ever be together?"

"Because Draco owns me. And he never lets me forget it."

Blaise pushed her away and looked into her eyes, which were wet with unshed tears and swollen with the tears already shed. But what caught his attention was the faint bruising around her right eye. "What did he do to you?" he asked growing angry. She began to sob again. He examined the skin he could see. Red angry bruises marred her skin, obviously new because of their slight paleness, which was slowly getting darker. Her lips were bruised and Blaise sincerely worried about what she had endured before finding solace in his apartment.

"Hermione. What did Draco do to you?"

She just sobbed harder, attempting to curl into herself despite Blaise holding her up. "H-h-he raped me," she finally got out.

Blaise gasped, unable to understand how someone could do that to another human being could do that to someone who obviously cared about them. But he wasn't exactly surprised; he had always known Draco was poison to whoever got close to him.

Blaise wrapped Hermione tightly in his embrace as she continued to sob. He took her over to the bed and lay down with her in his arms. He wanted to allow her time to cry herself out. There would be enough time to kill Draco later.

Blaise woke with a start. Hands stroked him through his jeans and his mind was a haze of lust and sleep.

"Hermione?" His tongue was thick in his mouth and he couldn't suppress the moan that accompanied her name.

She stopped her ministrations, crawling up his body to kiss him hard on the mouth. "I want you Blaise. And I'm sure you want me too. I'm tired of fighting my feelings just because of Draco."

Blaise grabbed her head and pulled her mouth to his, telling her without words that for the rest of night he wanted no mention of Draco Malfoy.

A.N. Again I'm totally sorry about disappointing. Tell me what you think about the chapter and if you want me to add the lemon after the story's all finished. If it's any consolation, i've started chapter 4, which will be the last without the lemon.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. so I'm definitely typing this right after my marketing final o_O which I still don't have my grade for. This is NOT the last chapter. And this one is kind of short but the last chapter is in the works. Don't forget to read and review so that I know I'm not a complete failure

Disclaimer: I don't own this!

Find Your Love Chapter 4

Later that night, Hermione stole back to the flat she shared with Draco. It was on the other side of town from Blaise's, in a nicer area, but it didn't hold the homeliness that Blaise's had.

As she quietly shut the door behind her, a light snapped on and she jumped. Draco nonchalantly sat in an armchair, his hands steeped in front of his face.

"Draco, you startled me," she said, clutching her frantically beating heart. "I didn't think you would be…" She trailed off at the look on his face.

"Where were you?" he asked evenly.

"I was-" He didn't give her a chance to answer.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione. You know I don't like it when you lie. Where. Were. You?" She shifted uneasily. "You were with Zabini again, weren't you?" HE pushed off from the chair and stalked up to her face. "WEREN'T YOU?"

"YES! Okay? I was with Blaise!" Her Gryffindor courage flared, something she thought she had lost a long time ago.

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously and as quickly as it had come, the last of her courage fizzled out. He grabbed her arms in a grip that Hermione was sure to leave bruises and slammed her against the front door. "I thought we understood each other earlier," he growled out between clenched teeth. "You are NOT allowed to have any communication or see Blaise Zabini any longer. Am I going to have to reopen the lessons from earlier?" She shivered, aware of the consequences of her disobeying him again. He shook her hard. "Answer me Hermione. You know I'll do it if I have to."

She started to cry, part of her ashamed at the pathetic state she had been reduced to. Where had she gone wrong? She used to be the brightest witch of her age. How had she demeaned herself to being Draco Malfoy's plaything? "I'm sorry," she sobbed, trying to lean into his chest and find the love that she used to find in his arms. Instead, his arms restrained her so she would have to look into the angry eyes of a man she loved. "Please don't hurt me again. I love you, Draco, only you. I'll do anything you want."

A maniacal look appeared on his face, frightening Hermione. "Anything?"

After spending the most passion filled night Blaise had enjoyed in a long time, he woke to a cold and empty bed. Just as he had expected, Hermione had snuck out in the middle of the night.

_Maybe Draco called her_, he reasoned trying to look on the bright side. Mollified, he rose out of bed, deciding to visit her, since Draco would more than likely be at work.

When he got outside Hermione and Draco's, he knocked carefully. Receiving no answer, he knocked a little louder. Something wasn't right. "Hermione?" he called through the door, "are you in there?" He leaned in to listen for a response.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise before he heard a voice say, "She's in there all right." Blaise whirled around to see Draco standing there, his wand clenched in his fist, with several men behind him.

All Blaise saw was a red light and the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. YAY! The last chapter! This would've been up sooner but my laptop charger broke and I need to get a new one. I'm really sad about ending this story but it's a relief to know that I'm actually done. Thanks for sticking with this story and please join me for the continuation of _Because I Have To_, my Harry/Hermione story. Enough talk. Enjoy and please leave some last reviews.

Disclaimer: the only thing you can get if you sue me is a laptop with a busted charger, a Samsung impression, and a iPod…matter of fact don't bother because I'll fight for that stuff

Chapter 5: The End

When Blaise came to, his first thought was _what have I gotten myself into? _Before opening his eyes, he assessed his situation. He was sitting, his hands tied behind him and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. The room smelled musty and dank and yet Blaise could also smell salt water; they must be must be near an ocean or something. He heard shuffling in front of him which was his first warning that he wasn't alone.

"Open your eyes, Zabini. I know you're awake." Blaise decided to comply and opened his eyes. Sitting in a plush wing backed chair in front of him was none other than Draco Malfoy. Sitting on the arm of the chair was the reason he was in this mess.

He contemplated crying out to Hermione for help, but the hard and determined look in her eyes told him that she would be the last person to come to his aid.

"You've been causing a lot of problems," Draco said, "been fucking up my plans and what not. Fucking my girl."

"She asked me to," Blaise said calmly. "She begged for it like the slut I knew she was." He heard Hermione's small intake of breath. He wanted her to feel his pain. Last night, dreams of a future for them flooded his mind. Dreams of them running away together, getting married and her having his babies ran in his mind. But she was coward. And now he was going to pay.

Draco shrugged. "I'm sure she did," he said, pulling out his wand. Blaise eyed it warily. "But she's MY slut. I don't like people touching what belongs to me.

"You remember here, don't you?" Draco said suddenly enthusiastic although twirling his wand as if he had not a care in the world. "Malfoy Manor. Yep, you used to visit here quite a bit. Well not here," he smiled evilly, "you've never been to the dungeons." Blaise said nothing a prayed Draco would get on with the torture.

"You understand, don't you? Why I can't let you live?" Blaise's eyes widened. Draco was going to KILL him? "It's all because of Hermione. "If I let you live then she'll think she has another option. She'll run away with you and underneath all this I actually care deeply for her." Blaise saw the shocked, confused, and slightly pleased look in her eyes and lost the little bit of hope he had of escaping.

"I have a previous engagement to which I'm due to in an hour," Draco said looking at his watch. "Let's get on with this." But instead of rising from his chair, he handed his wand to Hermione. Blaise's panic rose in tenfold as she rose from her feet and walked slowly towards him.

"Hermione don't do this to me!" he begged. "You don't have to do this. You know how I feel about you." Her eyes filled with tears and she hesitated in her steps.

Draco quickly stepped behind her. "Hermione." She turned to look at him. "This is the only way we can be together. Maybe we could work on that baby you've always wanted. You just have to do this. For us." He stepped away and she turned back to face Blaise, her face cleared of its previous doubt. Behind her, Draco had a confident smirk on his face.

Hermione raised her hand holding the wand confidently. Blaise closed his eyes.

"Avada Kedava."


End file.
